The Sky's Dawn
by Parisa01
Summary: They say every world is connected by one great big sky, and that sky shares one dawn; the dawn of light. But what is Dawn? Dawn ends the darkness at night and introduces the light in morning. Main: SoraXOC (Slight: RoxasXOC) and KaitoXOC.
1. Chapter 1: Changes and memories

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Vampire Knight and their characters; only Dawn and Naomi. Warning: Kairi is very OOC in this story. Okay, I'm just going to include some VERY ESSENTIAL AND IMPORTANT information you guys are gonna need to know….

Dawn was in love with Sora since they were children. But he noticed Kairi. At the end of their journey Dawn leaves and goes to her home world. She reunites with her brother Zero and after a few months, she meets Roxas. Slowly, they fall for each other but he reminds her of Sora. Namine spoke to Dawn in her dream and told her about how Sora couldn't wake up if Roxas didn't join with him. This left her confused.

On Roxas' final day, Rido came to the Academy and Dawn was locked in a room for her safety by Kaien. She gets out and sees Riku and Roxas fighting. Then she finally realises that Roxas was Sora's nobody. After much thinking, she sacrificed her love for another; she sacrificed Roxas for Sora. (Note: Riku's appearance doesn't change).

Dawn felt very guilty and decided to go with Riku. Zero allows her and she leaves, only to come back broken hearted once more…

It's been so long since he's left, and life hasn't been the same without his existence. Now Sora has come back, what will Dawn do? Why is she so special? Why does her heart tell her that something critical and dangerous is going to happen and that all this isn't over? Main: SoraXOC Slight: KaitoXOC RoxasXOC.

* * *

_**The Sky's Dawn **_

_**Chapter 1: Changes and memories**_

It was Saturday, 3AM and everyone was asleep well except one; Dawn Kiryu. She sat in the corner of her room hugging her knees. It's been 3 weeks since she came back and her heart was tarnished. Things have changed, but not small changes, major ones.

The young Kiryu seemed to speak less by the passing day. She was so bright and full of life but now the silence had entered her life.

She barely smiled or laughed. From Kaien's silly behaviour and her friend Naomi's jokes, nothing made her happy. She was stoic and emotionless like a nobody. Even her brother Zero would smile and even laugh more than she did.

In the past, Dawn loved eating. She never gained that much weight but ate a lot and was never ashamed of it. But now it all changed. From the beginning, she would eat less and it kept on decreasing. Whenever her adoptive father would place a mountain of her favourite dish in front of her, the silver haired girl would take 2-3 bites, get up and leave.

Like tonight, she slept less. Dawn was afraid that if she closed her eyes she would see _their_ faces again; the one who broke her heart and the one she sacrificed. The next day, she wouldn't sleep either not even during class like her brother did.

Everything seemed to be less but one thing for certain did increase and that was Dawn's sadness and tears. In secret, alone in her room she would cry, cry and cry. Sometimes, Dawn felt like killing herself because of what she did to the boy she loved.

Dawn felt like she was being suffocated in her room. The lavender eyes teen looked at her window and got up from the corner. She walked into the bathroom and got changed…

* * *

The young Kiryu jumped from her window and landed gracefully in a crouch. It was extremely dark out with the moon and stars being the source of light. She wore dark blue jeans, a white tank top, a cream woolly cardigan and soft boots. Dawn started to walk and left the Academy premise.

She shivered, it was -3˚ and was snowing lightly. But the silver haired 15 year-old felt even colder, especially in her heart. Her nose and cheeks were pink from the cold. Dawn walked around the town and looked around. Then suddenly, the ice cream parlour caught her eye. Almost instantly she closed her lavender eyes and thought of a memory.

* * *

_Roxas stared at the many flavours he could choose from but frowned to see his favourite, sea salt ice cream not there. _

_Dawn noticed her new friend's sad face and asked, "What's wrong?" Roxas looked at her and sighed._

"_I don't know what flavour to pick." _

_The silver haired teenager smiled and reassured him. "Don't worry, I'll order something you'll like for sure, you just go and find us a seat."_

_He nodded and did as he was told and she ordered the ice cream. Being the gentlemen he was, Roxas took all of Dawn's groceries and placed them at their seats._

_Dawn walked to Roxas and sat down from across him. She handed him the ice cream cone and they ate their ice creams. _

"_Wow, I really like this flavour, what is it?" He asked and she smiled. _

"_It's toffee." _

_Roxas grinned at her, "Thanks Dawn." _

"_Um, Roxas…" He looked at her and she brushed her own cheek. _

"_Huh?" He asked and she picked up a napkin. _

_She leaned near Roxas and mumbled, "You've got some ice cream on your cheek." She wiped it off, but their eyes locked on._

_Light purple eyes stared into sapphire blue eyes. She felt her heart beat faster. He was like Sora, yet much different. _

'_Wow, she's really beautiful up close. Wait, what am I saying? I just met her, but am I…?' Roxas thought and saw that some of Dawn's hair was in her delicate face. He pulled some of her hair behind her ear, and she felt her breath hitch at her throat at the sudden contact, goose bumps forming and that strange feeling again. "Thanks." They said in unison and laughed together, looking at each other._

* * *

That was her first ever real date and it was with Roxas. She blinked but no tears fell down. Dawn started walking again and didn't even realise where she was going. The silver haired girl stopped walking and found herself at an alley. This was the very alley that Roxas nearly got attacked from a Level E but Dawn protected him. And this was the very alley where it all started…

* * *

"_Roxas, thank you for being you, so sweet, so lovely, and so caring." Dawn said whilst staring into the sublime windows of his soul. He cupped her jaw and she leaned into his touch._

"_Dawn you shouldn't thank me for that." She gazed deeper into his elegant eyes and felt like the moment was spontaneous and that strange feeling were coming back to her. _

'_I think I love Roxas. No, I do love him. I love him! I love him! I love him!' Dawn insisted and felt like screaming it out to the world. _

"_I don't know what to say." She whispered and he placed a finger on her soft petal like lips. _

"_You don't have to." He mumbled and leaned closer, and they were just inches away from each other. Their eyes got heavier until they closed. Both their noses were touching and finally they kissed. _

_His lips felt like silk whilst her lips were like cotton. The kiss was like the most amazing sensational feeling in the world. It was passionate, perfect, beautiful and amazing. It was as perfect as white and as beautiful as a shooting star. Both their lips moved in sync with each as if dancing the waltz flawlessly. _

_They pulled away from each other just slightly and opened their eyes. Roxas smiled at her softly and she pounced onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. _

"_I love you." She whispered into his ear and the tears fell down her face._

_Roxas hugged her back and whispered back "I love you too Dawn." They pulled away and the silver haired girl felt so much happier, so relieved, so…loved._

* * *

Her bottom lip quivered and she hugged herself. Dawn looked at the ground and her breathing became shaky. Then the tears fell down her cheeks and it came out like a waterfall.

'He loved me so much but I sacrificed him for someone who never even cared or looked at me!' She thought.

A blood thirsty Level E was making his way towards the crying girl. His eyes turned crimson red and her scent made his throat burn like he drunk acid, indicating bloodlust. The crazy vampire sneered; he was going to get a delicious treat tonight.

Dawn turned around just in time. Her lavender eyes widened and she gasped, but it was too late for her to react. To make things even worse, she didn't have her weapon. She covered her face and turned away feeling very afraid.

The silver haired girl heard a loud gunshot and opened her eyes to see dust.

"What the hell are you…doing…here?" She looked up to see a man with ash brown hair and hazel eyes. Then Dawn realised who it was; Kaito Takamiya. She used to train with him, and her brothers with Toga Yagari. Now he was older, taller and leaner.

Kaito was shocked to see Dawn especially in the morning in a dark alley. She changed and was pretty but her beauty was only a bud and would soon bloom. Her nose was red like a cherry and her lavender eyes sparkled like stars.

"Dawn, is that really you?" Kaito asked and she nodded at this. "But what are you doing in the cold so late?" Dawn turned away from him but he grabbed her wrist.

"It's nothing." She mumbled quietly.

"Why are you crying?" He asked strictly.

"I said it's nothing and I don't want to talk about it." She answered bluntly.

"Fine, don't answer me. But at least don't keep it in." Kaito muttered and she sighed. After a few seconds, the Kiryu started to sob and then it turned into crying. The brown haired man placed his hand onto her face and lifted her head so that she could look up at him.

"Kaito…I can't take it anymore. Every morning I wake up, I wake up with regret. I just don't know how I can live, or move on. I just want to die!" She shouted.

"Dawn, don't you ever say that. You can do this I know you can. You have to stay strong." Kaito snapped and the 15 year-old blinked. The hazel eyed hunter pulled away from her and took off his black trench coat. He wrapped it around her shoulders; she looked up at him innocently and averted his eyes to the ground.

"You're going to catch a cold." He mumbled sheepishly.

"Kaito, I'm sorry for being such a burden-" Kaito placed his finder onto her lips and stopped her from saying another word.

"No don't say that." He growled and she closed her light purple eyes. Dawn leaned her head against his chest and sighed. Kaito hugged her and kissed her forehead trying his best to comfort her and keep her warm.

After a few moments he heard the sound of soft breathing and turned his head slightly. The vampire hunter saw the teenager asleep on his chest. He couldn't help but crack a smile at this. Kaito picked Dawn up carefully bridal style and she was knocked out.

* * *

_Headmaster Residence: _

Zero paced around his guardian's office whilst panting stressfully; where was his baby sister? He ran a hand through his hair. Kaien sat behind his desk and was extremely worried about his adoptive daughter; where did she go so late? Naomi's eyes were on the floor and her heart was beating quickly; why was she out at this time? Yuki gripped onto her night dress and was very anxious about her friend Dawn; was she okay? Kaname wondered why the young Kiryu was out anyway.

There was a knock at the door and they all looked up at the door. "Come in." The Headmaster called out.

Kaito kicked the door open softly and their eyes widened, but the most shocked of all was Zero. He growled under his breath and immediately dashed to him. The silver haired boy nearly charged at Kaito but Naomi pulled him back.

"What the hell were you doing with her?!" Zero shouted through his teeth.

"For your information Kiryu, I found her in alone in an alley and she was nearly attacked by a Level E." The silver haired boy calmed down and breathed in and out. He sighs and looks at her little sister with a frown.

"What's wrong, Zero?" Kaien asked.

"She's changed." He mumbled and Naomi placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Every single day she suffers and what do I do? Nothing!" He yelled with anger.

"That's not true! You're her brother; she hasn't killed herself because you're still here." Naomi snapped at him.

Zero placed his hand onto Dawn's cold face. She looked so innocent when she was asleep like a small child.

"Thank you Kaito." Zero muttered inaudibly but Kaito heard.

"I didn't do it for you Kiryu, I did it for her. You don't need to thank me; I did what I was supposed to do." The ash brown haired man replied as he stared into Dawn's face with a loving and caring gaze. with a loving and caring gaze.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading! What do you think about Dawn and Kaito?

~Parisa01


	2. Chapter 2: Realisation and proposal

_**The Sky's Dawn **_

_**Chapter 2: Realisation and proposal**_

_1 year and 6 months later…_

Dawn had completely changed; physically and mentally. From a bud, she became a rose from her beauty.

Her shoulder blade length silver hair grew and became glossy, silky and long falling at her knees. Her eyelashes were longer. From a 4ft 10in girl into a 6ft young woman. Dawn's lips were pink like roses. Her figure became of that a woman and was slightly curvy. But then she lost a vast amount of weight. Dawn was extremely beautiful that she would have been mistaken as a vampire.

But her personality was very different; too different. She had become more like Zero, maybe even worse. However, in a way she didn't hate vampires so much; only some purebloods (except for Yuki and Kaname) and all Level E's. She was cold, hostile, and stubborn and mean but good hearted, brave, protective, caring and understanding. Unlike her brother, she would _**never **_smile or laugh at anything and only on rare occasions she would crack either a twisted smile for a second or a devious smirk.

Dawn's status also trained. When she came back broken hearted, Toga Yagari took her as his student again, but he only trained her. He trained her for 1 year and 3 months and she was now the second ranked vampire hunter in the association just after her master.

The silver haired young woman stood in a secluded alley. Her straight cut fringe covered her eyes as she looked at the ground. The vampire huntress wore a black leather jacket, tight black trousers, fingerless biker gloves and combat boots. On her she had a variety of weapons; Dawn was on a mission.

The lavender eyed 17 year-old looked up and around her; she was surrounded by 8 Level E vampires. Their eyes were a bright crimson, claws and fangs extended. They were ugly beasts as they opened their mouths to reveal strings of saliva.

'Disgusting beasts.' She mouthed and just as they were about to jump onto her, Dawn reacted quickly. She took out 2 small anti-vampire shotguns and shot half of them in 3 seconds. The young Kiryu placed her guns in her sheaths and took out her sword. Quickly, she slashed the remaining vampires around her and they turned into dust.

There was one more who crept behind her and was about to jump on her. She sensed the creature and when she turned around, someone dashed in front of her and killed it. He wore a dark blue trench coat, under it was a casual shirt, trousers and shoes.

He turned around to look at her and her eyebrows furrowed together; Kaito Takamiya. He stared at her deeply without an expression on her face. She stared back until she broke the silence between them.

"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"I was just passing by." Kaito answered bluntly.

"You didn't have to help me. This was _**my **_mission." The silver haired teen stated stubbornly.

"What if I _**wanted**_ to help you?!" He asked through his teeth and she was caught off guard at this.

"Kaito Takamiya, are you flirting with me?" She asked curiously.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kaito shrugged. Her eyebrow twitched at this. Dawn rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her long silver hair. The man in front of her watched her actions and gulped as his cheeks turned faint red. She glanced at him but he averted his hazel eyes to the ground.

"I got to go to the Hunter Association. See you later." Dawn mumbled.

"Oh, okay. See you then." He said. The lavender eyes teen nodded at him and walked off. But she couldn't help but wonder why Kaito was acting so…differently. He would never interfere with her mission but this was different. She brushed it off and continued walking.

* * *

Dawn reached the Association and met up with her adoptive father, Kaien Cross and her elder brother Zero.

"How was your mission, Dawn?" Kaien asked with a smile.

"It was okay." She answered but the Headmaster's eyes had a woeful glint in them. She used to be excited about almost everything, but now she was never bothered about anything; well except killing.

"Should we go in? I'm freezing out here." Zero said.

"Yeah, come on." Dawn said and led them into the building. As they walked through the hallways, many hunters stopped by, stared and greeted them, especially Dawn. Many people whispered about how she was just like her father but then, she did get her mother's beauty but not her appearance. People would have said that she was Zero's twin instead of younger sister.

They waited in a lounge and the Vampire Hunter President came out from a corner. She hid her mouth behind her fan as always, dressed in a kimono as always and had that sick smile on her face…like always.

"Why hello, Kaien, Zero and Dawn." She greeted.

"Good afternoon." Kaien replied and Zero and his younger sister bowed respectfully.

The president of the hunter association eyes out Dawn and Zero noticed this. He rose an eyebrow at this but Dawn just minded her own business.

"Please, follow me."

She led them into her office and she sat behind her desk. Dawn sat in the middle of Kaien and Zero.

"The reason why I called you three here is regarding the youngest member of the Kiryu family."

The vampire hunter president smiled at Dawn who rolled her eyes at this; she could have been doing much better things than wasting her time here. She could have been doing her report, her homework and even train by herself or with Zero of course. What did the president want with her?! But Dawn didn't show any emotion.

"What is it?" Kaien asked curiously.

"Dawn Kiryu, you have a proposal." The said girl rose an eyebrow and Zero grinded his teeth together.

* * *

_Destiny Islands:_

Sora and Riku were on the mini island where the leaning Paopu fruit tree was. They came back from the Mark of Mastery Exam 2 weeks ago and Riku was a master. They stared into the distance and the wind blew.

They both remembered Dawn in moments like these. Her bright smile and cute personality. How she made people laugh and happy. Riku missed her but Sora missed her even more than anyone else did; something inside him did.

When Sora returned to Destiny Islands from defeating Xemnas and met with Kairi again, he was looking for Dawn but didn't see her. But then he sees her frowning at her and disappears.

Sora and Riku did change a bit but that was their height. Riku was 6ft 5in and Sora was 6ft 3in. The brown haired boy became a bit more mature but was still simple minded and happy go lucky. The blue eyed teen sighed deeply with a frown.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Riku asked.

"I miss her." Sora mumbled.

"Miss who?"

"Dawn." He answered and Riku frowned at this.

"Well, it was your fault anyway." The silver haired teen said.

"What do you mean 'my fault'?" Sora countered back.

"You hugged Kairi." Riku replied bluntly.

"What's so bad about that?" The cyan eyed 18 year-old laughed dryly at this; he was so stupid.

"Haven't you realised it yet, idiot?!"

"Realised what?" Sora was completely confused.

"That Dawn loves you!" Riku yelled.

* * *

_Hunter Association: _

"Proposal?" Dawn asked nonchalantly.

"Yes, a marriage proposal from the Takamiya family." The vampire hunter president stated. Dawn didn't react to this but Zero does.

"From who exactly?!" Her brother growled.

"Kaito Takamiya,as a vampire hunter from a prestigious family, Dawn Kiryu, you are expected to marry a very strong hunter, one like Kaito." The president explained.

"But isn't Dawn too young for this?" Kaien asked.

"Why Kaien, she is 16 going on to 17 next weekend. Zero is now 18 and he is married to Naomi Suzuki."

The silver haired young woman looked at the ground in deep thought and thought about Roxas. She remembered what her adoptive father said when she introduced the golden haired boy to him.

"_How romantic! I can imagine the both of you getting married and having beautiful children together!"_

Dawn still couldn't get over Roxas and what happened in her past. She still had dreams about both Sora and Roxas and never forgot them even when she tried to. The lavender eyed girl looked up and was about to say something but Zero interrupted her.

"But Kaito is 22 and Dawn is only 16, there's a 6 year gap between them!"

"There is no age in love Zero, now let your sister decide!" The vampire hunter president stared sharply at Zero who lowered his gaze.

* * *

_Destiny Islands: _

"Dawn loves me?" Sora asked.

"Yes, she's loved you since we were kids. Sora, do you know how much she's done for you?" Riku said and the brown haired teen frowned at this. "Dawn gave up Roxas just to wake you up. She loved him, but somehow she loved you more. Dawn cares about you more than you can imagine."

The blue eyed teen felt guilty and his heart ached. Then he finally realised how much she loved him.

"Sora, we have to go and see her again. Do you love her?" Riku asked and the question seemed to echo into his best friend's heart and mind.

He thought about all the moments he shared with Dawn and he felt this strange feeling in his heart whenever he thought about her. She was definitely different to Kairi, Dawn was sweet, innocent, kind and gentle. Dawn always seemed to make him happier than Kairi did, and he preferred Dawn's company more than anyone else's.

"I think I love her, Riku." Sora stated.

"Your mind's made up?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to Dawn's home world, find her and take her home!" Sora shouted with enthusiasm.

'Sora, it's gonna be harder than you think. She's got an elder brother who might kill you, after everything that has happened.' Riku thought with a frown.

* * *

_Hunter Association: _

Dawn breathed in and out. 'It's time for me to move on. It's not like Roxas is going to come back to existence. Sora is happy on destiny islands and with Kairi. I don't think he's just gonna pop out of nowhere and tell me he loves me. I need to get over this and move on with life and I must fulfil my duty as a hunter.' She thought and finally decided.

"Okay, I accept this proposal." The young vampire hunter answered plainly.

The vampire hunter president clasped her hands together with a smile. "Excellent! The engagement will be in 2-3 weeks' time and the wedding will be a week after that." Zero looked at her and Kaien sighed.

Dawn noticed her brother looking at her and turned to him.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" He asked and she nodded. The trio stood up and tucked their chairs in.

"Dawn Kiryu, your parents would have been very proud of you, especially your father." The said girl blinked at this and froze for a moment. She didn't see them before they were murdered by that damn woman. Dawn looked up at the vampire hunter president and nodded.

"Yeah, they would have." She mumbled and they exited the room.

There was an awkward and unbearable silence growing between the three.

"Are you two upset with me?" Dawn asked.

"Of course not dear." Kaien Cross replied and she sighed silently, she knew what was wrong.

'They would have expected me to get married later.' She thought.

Just as they were about to leave the association, they were met with Kaito. They stopped walking and Zero was still not happy about all this. Dawn on the other hand took a step closer towards the 22 year-old man and they stared at each other. Kaito gulped and his heart beat increased with tension. He averted his eyes to the ground with a hard look.

"I bet you rejected the proposal. I'm so-" But Dawn didn't let him finish.

"No, I accepted it." The silver haired girl said. He looked up at her and smiled. Kaito held out his arms for a hug and the lavender eyed young woman remembered how Roxas always did that whenever he'd see her after many days.

Dawn walked over to him and sighed internally with tears brimming in her eyes. 'I'm sorry Roxas.' She thought and hugged him. Kaito wrapped his arms around her waist securely and in a protective manner. She hugged him back but those tears refused to fall down her cheeks.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review! Do you think Sora's gonna make it?

~Parisa01


	3. Chapter 3: Soiree and beauty

From here on, Dawn will be swearing.

* * *

_**The Sky's Dawn**_

_**Chapter 3: Soiree and beauty**_

It was the first soiree between vampires and vampire hunters for Dawn. She stared at herself in the mirror.

The silver haired hunter wore a violet ball gown which had a v- neckline, was decorated with diamonds and lace at the top of the dress, fitted at the waist and flowed onto the ground. The Kiryu's long silver hair was partially tied up like the vampire hunter president. Dawn also wore a pair of violet 3 inch heels.

She hid two guns under her dress which were strapped to her ankles, her long sword was strapped to her left thigh, and a fan with poisonous needles in them at her waist. This was just in case of danger.

Dawn stared closely at her reflection. She wore red lipstick and black liquid eyeliner. The vampire hunter touched the mirror and heard Roxas' voice in her mind.

"_You are the most beautiful…" He whispered and she wept._

That was what he said to her before he _'died'_. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she turned away from the mirror.

There was a knock on the door and she walked up to it. Dawn opened the door to see her brother, in a smart navy suit. Zero stared at his sister who was ready for the soiree. She looked up into his eyes and he knew in an instant that she was about to cry. Her elder brother smiled and tried to cheer her up.

"You look even prettier tonight, Dawn." He said.

"Thank you Zero. You too look very charming." She said with no emotion on her face or in her voice. He sighed at this and she left her room.

* * *

Dawn carefully walks down the stairs and at the bottom of the stairs she saw her adoptive father wearing a suit too. Naomi was there too, she wore a dark blue halter dress up to her knees and dark blue heels. Her chestnut brown hair was left out.

Their eyes widened to see the sight of Dawn; this was the first ever time she was so dolled up for anything. She looked very mature like a sophisticated woman.

"Look at my little princess, she looks so gorgeous!" Kaien smiled with stars in his eyes. The silver haired young woman tried to smile at this but it didn't come out. She ended up looking at the ground.

"That dress looks lovely on you Dawn." Naomi said.

"Thank you for picking my dress Naomi. I knew I could count on you." Dawn mumbled and the brown haired girl smiled at her with a nod.

"Dawn…" The said teen looked up to see Kaito wearing a grey suit, with a white shirt and a red tie. He gulped in seeing the sight of his future fiancée. His cheeks were a faint pink. "You look beautiful." The 22 year-old man said.

"Thank you Kaito. You look very…handsome." She mumbled softly. He held out his hand for her and she accepted it. They walked outside and got into a horse carriage.

* * *

They finally got to their destination which was an extremely large and grand hall. Just as Zero was about to help his sister get down the carriage, Kaito beat him to it. The silver haired boy sighed and frowned at this. Naomi noticed this, placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him reassuringly. Dawn and Kaito linked arms and entered the hall.

She met up with her sensei who was also dressed smartly in the hall who smiles at the pair. But he couldn't help but feel a bit sad that it was all arranged and was out of his dear student's control.

"Sensei." Kaito and Dawn said in unison. The dark haired top ranked hunter shook his elder student's hand. He turned to the young woman and patted her head.

"Hey kid, how are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks. What about you, sensei?"

"Yeah. I'm okay." Toga answered.

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows and looked around to see many vampires staring at her and whispering. Kaito also noticed and growled trying his best to control his temper.

"Why are these bloodsuckers staring at Dawn like this?" He asked through his teeth.

"I don't know, but I'll find out why." Toga stated and walked off. The silver haired young woman kept a close eye on her surroundings like a lioness keeping an eye on her territory. Her would be fiancé noticed this.

Kaito pulled her into a hug and she gasped quietly, quite shocked at this. She was caught off guard at this.

"Kaito, what are you doing?!" She whispered. He leaned near her ear and whispered too.

"You're too tensed Dawn, just relax and enjoy the soiree." She frowned and nodded at this. He pulled away from her.

"Are you hungry?" He asked curiously.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Dawn answered but he shook his head.

"Come on Dawn. You need to eat. How long are you gonna go on like this?" She looked up at him with sparking adorable eyes.

"I ate before we left." She lied but it seemed so true with the way she looked and sounded. Kaito was easily fooled and believed her.

"Okay." He mumbled. After a few moments, something popped up in Dawn's mind. She looked at Kaito and gulped.

"Kaito," He looked at her and she fluttered her eyelashes "You knew my other brother, didn't you?" Kaito gasped at this and remembered how he always used to bully him.

"Yes, I trained with him and Zero. But Dawn, if you don't mind me asking, why did you disappear?" He asked.

"I was kidnapped by a pureblood when I was 7 years old and was held hostage in a dungeon. Thankfully, I had no chains attached to me but I was locked up and didn't know where I was. That pureblood tortured me very badly." She said blankly. The man gripped onto his fist and tried to control his anger again.

"What happened after?" Kaito asked.

"I didn't know how long I spent in that dungeon and I knew that if I didn't escape somehow, that pureblood would drink my blood. So I wished to be somewhere else, anywhere else as long as it's safe and a portal opened, and I walked through it."

"Oh, now I understand. But why do you ask about Ichiru?" Dawn sighed sadly at this.

"It had been a long time since I saw him. And even when Ichiru was at the Academy, I didn't see him. I miss him so much." She mumbled with a frown and looked at the ground.

"Hey…" Kaito lifted her chin up and she looked up at him. He stared into those amethyst eyes and she stared back into his hazel eyes. "Don't worry, you still have Zero, don't worry." He said softly.

"Yeah, you're right." She replied.

"And I'll protect you from any pureblood or vampire who would even try to hurt you." She fluttered her eyelashes and placed her soft hand onto his cheek. He leaned into her touch and moaned very quietly.

"Thank you Kaito." She whispered. He took her other hand and kissed it softly. Kaito kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist. The brown haired 22 year-old rubbed his cheek against her head.

* * *

Half an hour passed and their sensei walked up to them. They let go of each other's hands but Kaito still had his arm around her.

"Looks like everyone was staring at Dawn because those vampires thought you were a vampire." The pair furrowed their eyebrows.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I heard them saying how beautiful Dawn looked." Dawn rolled her eyes with annoyance but internally she blushed.

"Dawn?" She turned to see Takuma Ichijou and Aido Hanabusa. "Wow, is that really you?" He asked.

"Um yeah, it's me Dawn Kiryu. How are you Takuma?" She asked politely.

"I'm very well thanks. How about you?"

"I'm okay, thanks for asking." Aido walked up to her with a smile and took her hand. He bent his head down and kissed her hand. Kaito growled at this and felt like killing the aristocrat vampire. Dawn just didn't really react.

"Good evening Dawn. You look stunning as always." Aido pulled away and stood up.

"Thanks for the compliment, Aido. I very much appreciate it." She said nonchalantly.

Kaito wrapped both his arms around her in a possessive manner.

"I have you know, bloodsucker that Dawn and I are going to get engage in 2-3 weeks." He muttered and Takuma raised an eyebrow.

"Engaged?" He asked and Dawn nodded.

"But I thought you…you liked that boy Roxas…or was it Sora? I'm so confused." The green eyed young man said and this reached Dawn's limit. She stepped back and got out from Kaito's hold.

"Don't you dare talk about both of them. I don't want to fucking know or hear about them! Do you understand me?!" She shouted and a few people went quiet. Her lavender eyes widened and she covered her mouth.

The two aristocrat vampires looked at her and Dawn shook her head. "I'm sorry! Please excuse my tone. It's just that…I…" She stuttered.

"Don't worry about it, Dawn. We all makes mistakes." Takuma grinned and she sighed.

"But sometimes they can't be erased or forgotten." Dawn mumbled with a frown. Music started playing and Aido held out his hand.

"Can I have this dance?" She looked at Kaito who wasn't too happy. The silver haired young woman blinked and her eyes twinkled.

"Fine, go." He sighed with defeat. Aido and Dawn walked to the middle of the hall.

He placed his hand on her waist and she placed her hand on his shoulder. They held hands and started to dance. She kept her eyes to the ground.

"Hey Dawn, can I ask you something?"

"Do you seriously have to take my permission to ask something?" She asked him and he sweat dropped at this.

"Ha! I see the humour still hasn't changed." He laughed nervously.

"What did you want to ask me then?" She asked curiously.

"This marriage, is it arranged or love?" Dawn's light purple eyes widened at this.

"What do you mean?" She mumbled.

"You _**know**_ what I mean!" Aido said and the silver haired teen sighed with defeat.

"It's an arranged marriage." She answered in a mumble.

"I knew it." Her eyebrow twitched and she half smirked smugly.

"What? Do you have feelings for a hunter like me?"

"Looks like everyone does." The blonde haired vampire shrugged and Dawn's smirk dropped. Her cheeks became warm and faint red.

"I'm not that pretty you know." She said.

"Are you kidding me? What blind idiot wouldn't notice you?" Aido asked.

Dawn's frowned at this and thought about Sora. 'That idiot!'

"Well, what about that boy, Sora? Do you still have feelings for him?" Her amethyst eyes widened and she was caught off guard.

"What do you think?" She asked sarcastically knowing that he would say no.

"Yes." The silver haired teen sighed at this and nodded.

"You're right. But I just can't forget or forgive him for what he did. How he totally avoided me and always looked at her, even when I saved him all those times. Promise me you won't tell Kaito or anyone else about this, Aido." She said. The blonde aristocrat vampire was one of her best friends and she trusted him with everything.

"I promise I won't say a word. But remember this Dawn; forgiveness is the final form of love." He stated and this made her think.

The music ended and Aido took Dawn's hand.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you, Miss Kiryu." He kissed her hand and she did a little curtsy.

"Thank you for everything and it was nice dancing with you too, Mr Hanabusa." He smiled softly at this and nodded.

"You're always welcome." Dawn walked off from him and just as she was going to go somewhere else, someone grabbed her wrist gently yet firmly. She turned to the person and blinked.

"May I have this dance, Dawn?" Kaito asked.

* * *

Ooooh! Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting and old friends

Hehehe! I kinda made a few mistakes in the last chapters and I accidently said Kaito's eyes are hazel!

* * *

_**The Sky's Dawn **_

_**Chapter 4: Fighting and old friends **_

"Yes, you may." Dawn answered. They walked to the very centre of the hall and all eyes were on them.

She held onto his muscular shoulders and he wrapped his strong arms around her waist. They stared into each other's eyes and as the music started, they danced. Dawn held and hid all the emotions inside her and it was successful.

After a few moments, the music was starting to reach its climax. Kaito leaned closer to her and pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she saw Roxas. Dawn fluttered her eyelashes and the blonde haired nobody grinned at her.

"You look so beautiful tonight Dawn! Always be happy because it'll make you even more beautiful." He said and she blushed.

"Really?" Dawn squeaked and when she blinked, it was Kaito.

"Did you say something, Dawn?" He asked curiously and she realised that it wasn't real.

"No, it was nothing." She said and sighed. When the music finished, the hazel eyed 22 year-old cupped her cheek. She closed her eyes and the only thing she saw was Sora.

"_Forgiveness is the final form of love. Remember that Dawn."_

Her future fiancé leaned in for a kiss. Kaito's lips brushed with hers and she couldn't take it. Dawn pulled away from immediately.

"I'm sorry." She apologises and ran off. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Dawn held her dress up and was running. She bumped into someone and saw that it was Yuki Kuran; one of her closest friends. The brown haired pureblood Princess stared at Dawn. The silver haired young girl looked at the ground, hiding her tears.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Yuki asked concerned but her friend shook her head. "Come on Dawn! Remember when we used to tell each other everything?" The pureblood smiled softly.

"Yes, I remember those times. But I just can't forget those unwanted memories and people who have hurt me." Dawn muttered and ran off again leaving a worried Yuki.

'I hope she'll be okay. I'm worried about her.'

* * *

Dawn was in an empty bathroom. She wiped away her tears from her cheeks and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Am I really that beautiful?" She asked herself.

After a moment, her lavender eyes widened and her face paled. Instead of _her_ reflection, she saw Roxas.

"You are the most beautiful Dawn." He said with that ever so warm smile and when she touched his cheek he vanished.

"Roxas…" She said sadly.

"_**You are indeed special, Dawn." **_All those voices who told her that echoed in her mind. Ansem Seeker of Darkness, when Sora, Donald and Goofy fought him on 'Destiny Islands'. Shizuka Hiou when she nearly drank Zero's blood. And finally Rido Kuran when he appeared in her room one night before he tried kidnapping Yuki.

Dawn placed her hands on both sides of her head and shook her head.

'Why and how am I so special?!' She felt like screaming and decided to leave the bathroom.

When she walked out of the bathroom, Dawn felt something deep in her heart. She placed her hand onto the left side of her chest and furrowed her eyebrows together.

'I feel like the door to this world has opened but for some odd reason this world is safe. But how do I feel this?' She wondered. 'But then again I feel danger, far away.'

The Kiryu started to run and she ended up at balcony where Kaname and Yuki were. The couple were looking at the scenery and stars above them. It was a large balcony but wasn't that far from the ground. The silver haired young woman took two steps on the balcony and looked up at the sky which was scattered with many stars.

"_They say every world is connected by one great big sky" _

Riku's words echoed in her mind. Suddenly they saw 3 shooting stars and her eyes widened; her heart told her that they weren't stars.

"That's strange, 3 shooting stars all together." Kaname commented and Yuki felt another presence. She turned around and smiled.

"Dawn!" She exclaimed happily and Kaname too turned around. The said girl didn't take her light purple eyes off the starry sky.

"Kaname, those aren't shooting stars." She mumbled and her friend tilted her head to the side confused.

Dawn's eyebrows furrowed together and after a few seconds her eyes widened as she looked at the distance where the _'stars'_ landed; it was the town! She knew that at this time, Level E's would be roaming in every corner and alley looking for any source of blood to quench their thirst and bloodlust.

"Miss Kiryu, you look troubled, is everything alright?" Kaname asked.

"Dawn!" Zero and Kaito shouted in unison and was standing behind her with Toga and Kaien.

Dawn took her hairband off and let her silver long hair flow free. Her hair danced in the wind and the hairband dropped to the ground. She took her shoes off and threw them away. The lavender eyed 16 year-old took a fistful of her dress, lifted it slightly with one hand and ran to the edge of the balcony.

"Dawn! What are you doing?!" Zero yelled and she stepped onto the railing.

"Following my heart." She answered and jumped off the balcony. She landed gracefully in a crouch and ran as fast as she could through the forest towards the town.

* * *

_Town: In a dark alley…_

"Ouch! " Kairi grazed her wrist against the wall and Sora turned to her. Riku on the other hand rolled at this she was so overdramatic.

"Kairi are you okay?" Sora asked as he checked her wrist which was bleeding.

They heard the sound of steps and it sounded like there were a lot of people. The trio looked up at a group of 14 boys who were around the same age as them. Their eyes turned bright crimson and they sneered at them. Sora, Riku and Kairi gulped at this with a chill going down their spines. The vampires were making their way closer to them.

"Looks like we have a meal tonight and we're gonna have 3 courses." One said and the others agreed.

"Not on my watch, beasts!" Dawn yelled as she jumped in front of the trio with her back to them.

"I've seen someone like you before!" One of the Level E's called out.

"That's my elder brother; Zero!" The silver haired young woman shouted and Riku's cyan eyes widened; it was Dawn. They started laughing and she growled at this. "What's so fucking funny?!" She asked.

"How can a helpless girl like you fight the 14 of us?!" They crossed the line and Dawn's eyebrow twitched.

"I am _**NOT**_ a helpless girl and as a matter of fact I'm not _**just**_ a girl…" She muttered darkly and held her dress up.

"Looks like we're getting another treat, ain't that right guys?!" The 10 Level E's laughed.

"Dawn no!" Riku shouted getting the wrong impression but she didn't look back. Sora gasped at this.

'Dawn?'

Within 3 seconds, she took out her gun, shot 2 and turned them into dust.

"I am a vampire hunter, a Kiryu." She declared. The expressions on each one of their faces were of shock and fear.

"No, it can't be. That means you're…" One of them trailed off and Dawn smirked deviously.

"Dawn Kiryu." They all stepped back. "What? Are you afraid of me?" One of the vampire lost control of bloodlust and ran towards Dawn. His mouth opened to reveal fangs and strings of saliva. It was as if Dawn saw a younger version of herself frozen at the sight.

The Level E ran in with a punch and the vampire hunter reacted quickly. She grabbed his arm with both arms and kneed his groin. He screamed and she shot his heart. Many of the Level E's ran to her and tried to attack her, but she fought back. Sora, Riku and Kairi were extremely shocked to see the girl taking on so many enemies at once.

Dawn took out her fan and opened it.

"Hmph, what is that gonna do?" A vampire asked.

"This." She muttered and waved it towards the bloodsucker who asked. The needles looked invisible and they hit the beast paralysing him by the poison. She started shooting it until the vampire turned into dust.

Kairi screamed at this and hugged Sora.

"Dawn…" It was as if she heard Roxas and turned around to see Sora.

Dawn had changed and transformed into a beautiful young woman, so resplendent, amazing and gorgeous through his eyes. Sora looked the same, but was slightly more handsome, charming and mature. The moment felt like it was frozen, no Kairi, no Riku and no Level E's. For a moment, it seemed like Roxas smiled at her and turned back into Sora.

"Dawn, watch out!" Riku shouted and she was snapped out of daze. She turned around and punched one of her enemies in the face. He skidded and fell to the ground. Dawn walked up to him and pulled the trigger but gasped.

_***Click, click, click.***_

There were no bullets left in her gun.

"Shit!" The vampire got up and slashed her shoulder. Her eyes widened and filled with tears. The blood immediately came out and kept on flowing. There were 8 vampires left and they started sniffing. She stepped back and gulped.

"So sweet and delicious."

"Like honey."

"Let's have her all to ourselves." The vampires said and then Riku stood in front of her, defending his friend.

"Riku, leave this to me." She placed her hand on his shoulder and lightly pushed him away. She took out another gun and fought the others. Dawn was getting injures, punched, kicked and scratched but she didn't give up on her friends.

There was one more left, the very last one. He had dark blue hair and green eyes. He smirked at her with a glint of lust in his eyes.

"You're blood smells so divine. You look so delicious. I want you all for myself, no one else." He said and Sora was about to charge at him but Riku held him back.

"Riku!" He mumbled.

"Sora, this is Dawn's fight." Riku warned him.

Dawn marched up to the teenage Level E and growled.

"You're gonna regret saying that!" She hissed and punched him. But he was as skilful as she was. They started to fight but Dawn didn't give up.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, with his chest against her back.

"Get off me!" She shouted.

"Why, you're a feisty little one, aren't you? I like girls like you." He mumbled and started kissing her cheek.

"You disgusting creature! I said get off me!" He started licking her neck sensually for pleasure and blood and her eyes flashed with anger. She elbowed him and was free from his gasp. She took the chance to get away and took a few steps until she froze.

_***Riiiiiiiip!***_

It seemed that the vampire gripped onto the girl's dress and it ripped. Now her once elegant and decent ball gown was up to her mid-thigh.

Dawn's lavender eyes widened and filled with tears. She gulped and looked at the ground. Her body was trembling; for the first time she was harassed. Her fringe covered her eyes and she sniffed.

The brown haired boy couldn't take it anymore and ran towards the Level E. But Dawn grabbed his shoulder, held him back and pushed him out of the way.

"This is my fight and you will not interfere!" She said through her teeth and looked up but didn't face the brown haired teen. She stared at the vampire in front of her. "You will pay and regret what you did to me!"

Dawn ran up to him and started to beat the living hell out of the beast. When he was beaten black and blue, she took out her sword.

"No, please I beg of you!" He begged helplessly.

"Looks like the _'helpless girl'_ has defeated 14 Level E's. Goodbye and burn in hell." She muttered and stabbed the blue haired vampire in the heart. He screamed and finally turned to dust.

"Sora!" Kairi cried and hugged his arm scared.

Dawn hissed with pain, it felt like salt was being rubbed around her scratch on her shoulder.

"Dawn, are you okay?" Riku asked and she turned to him.

"I'll live, it's only a little scratch." She said blankly and then she grinded her teeth together. "But apart from that, what are you guys doing here?" She asked with a harsh tone.

"Dawn!" Zero shouted and she turned her head to see her brother. He ran to his baby sister and hugged her tightly.

"Zero." She sighed with relief and hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Sora and Kairi stared at them; they seemed a lot like twins.

They pulled away from each other and Zero's lavender eyes widened when he saw her bleeding shoulder.

"Dawn, what happened?" He asked and she sensed another presence which wasn't human. Kaname walked in and she sighed with relief.

"Miss Kiryu, you're hurt." He walked up to her and healed her shoulder, but a scar was left there.

"Thank you." Dawn and Zero said in unison and he nodded.

"My baby!" Kaien ran in hugged the silver haired young woman with an excruciatingly tight hug. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She pulled away from him and nodded.

Toga ran in with a gun in hand and looked around.

"Where are they?" He asked and Zero and Dawn rolled their eyes at this.

"You're a bit early, sensei." Zero's younger sister said and the top ranked hunter looked at his student.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" She sighed deeply at this; they all cared for her.

"Dawn!" Kaito shouted and ran in. He sprinted up to Dawn and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He lifted her up a bit and buried his face into the crook of her neck. Her lavender eyes widened at this.

"Kaito…" She mumbled.

"Do you know how worried I was, Dawn?" He asked and she pulled away from him. She placed a hand onto his head. Kairi, Riku and especially Sora stared at the pair.

"I'm okay now." Dawn mumbled sweetly and he placed her down onto her feet.

"What happened?!" Zero barked loudly at the trio of friends.

"14 Level E's, that's what happened! They had nothing to do with it." The silver haired young woman muttered as she defended her friends.

"Wait, you fought 14 Level E vampires by yourself?!" Toga asked.

"Yes, I did." Dawn answered nonchalantly.

"I don't understand, why there's such an increase of the numbers of Level E's." Kaien mumbled.

"Don't worry; it'll be discussed at the next meeting at the vampire hunter headquarters." Dawn said and he nodded.

"Dawn…" She turned to her silver haired friend and blinked.

"Riku."

"It's been a long time." He mumbled with a smile.

"Yeah, it has. It's good to see you again, Riku." She said.

"Do you know who the other two are?" Zero asked and Dawn's eyebrow twitched at this.

"That's Kairi and Sora." She mumbled and then realised something. The lavender eyed 16 year-old looked at her brother who looked like he was going to kill someone and that someone was Sora. His fists were trembling with anger. She had to stop him from getting angry and she knew how.

"Zero!" Dawn called out and took a step forward. She held her head and fell to one side.

"Dawn!" He rushed to her and caught her in a hug. She hugged him back and whispered into his ear.

"Zero, please don't kill him. I beg of you." He didn't react to this for a moment, but then he patted her head. Zero pulled away from his baby sister and smiled softly at her.

"So what are we gonna do about this whole mess?" Kaien asked and just as Riku was going to say something, Dawn interrupted.

"They need a place to stay." She mumbled.

"And?" Zero and Toga asked in unison and Dawn glared murderously at them.

"What do you mean _**and**_?!" She growled and they gulped. She sighed and calmed down. The silver haired young woman looked at her adoptive father with her eyes twinkling like stars. "Please let them stay at the academy. It's the right decision. You can't just leave them out there."

Tears fell down her cheeks and she gulped.

"Dawn…" The Headmaster trailed off.

"I've never asked you for anything, but this time I am. If anything happens to them, I won't be able to forgive myself!" Kaien sighed and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry and don't worry. Never fear, daddy's here." Kairi and Sora gasped; this was Dawn's father? Immediately, Dawn hugged Kaien and he was shocked at this.

"Thank you, so much." She mumbled and he smiled as he hugged back.

"You don't have to thank me, sweetheart." He said and they pulled away from each other.

"I think we should be getting back now. Miss Kiryu should be extremely tired tonight and needs rest." Kaname suggested.

"You're right, let's go back to the Academy." Kaien said.

* * *

Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


	5. Chapter 5: Promise and guilt

Note: Kaname's already gone back to the soiree.

* * *

_**The Sky's Dawn**_

_**Chapter 5: Promise and guilt**_

"Achoo!" Dawn sneezed and sniffed. Her future fiancé took off his blazer and placed it on her shoulder.

"You're going to catch a cold." He mumbled and she remembered about the night he saved her.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I'll be fine; it's you who I'm worried about." She averted her eyes to the ground and quickly glanced at Sora for just a second. He was staring at her and she ignored this.

"Thank you, Kaito." She said quietly.

"You don't have to thank me, Dawn." He said and she sighed. They continued walking.

Dawn felt cold on her legs and trembled with fear as to why. It was as if her chest was being squeezed and her bottom lip quivered. Tears fell down her cheeks and Kaito noticed this.

"Dawn…" He called out and she turned away from him. "What's wrong, Dawn?" He asked but she didn't answer him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. He cupped her face and made her look at him. She was crying, her cheeks were pink and her eyes sparkled.

"Kaito…" She whispered.

"Why are you crying Dawn?" The others looked at the pair. She looked down at her tarnished dress and he looked down too. The brown eyed man blinked with red cheeks at the sight of her beautiful legs. He felt like touching them and stroking her soft skin. But then he snapped out of his desires and sighed. Only Zero noticed this and grinded his teeth together.

"The Level E…he…ripped my dress." She mumbled and he wrapped his muscular arms around her. He pulled her into a hug and his grip tightened.

"I'll always protect you, I promise" He mumbled and she hugged him back. He pulled away from her and picked her up bridal style. She wrapped her arms around her neck and for some odd reason she felt so safe in his arms.

"Wait a minute, are you Dawn's boyfriend?" Sora shouted all of a sudden and Kaito turned his head to the brown haired teen.

"We're getting married in around 2-3 weeks." He answered.

"Dawn, I wanted to talk to Dawn!" He insisted and the brown haired man's eyebrow twitched with anger and irritation.

"Kaito, put me down." The silver haired young woman said and he placed her down. She walked up to Sora who was frowning at her; he never changed.

"So, you're getting married…" He mumbled sadly but she didn't show her emotion.

"Yes, I'm getting married." She said blankly. He felt his heart crack and break. It was as if someone was strangling him. The tears stung Sora's sapphire blue eyes.

Dawn couldn't keep it in but couldn't show Sora her true emotions. She felt so guilty for making him feel bad and turned around. She looked down and thankfully her fringe covered her eyes. The tears fell down her cheeks and it felt like her heart was being squeezed.

The youngest Kiryu quickly walked away from Sora. He muttered her name to call her and as a sigh. She heard but carried on walking. The lavender eyed girl took Kaito's hand and started walking faster.

"Come on, let's pick up the pace. It's freezing cold out here." She declared in a hoarse voice.

* * *

They entered the Headmaster's office and Sora, Riku and Kairi sat opposite Kaien.

"All right the 3 of you will be in the day class, and in the same class as my daughter. I warn you, now you know that vampires exist, you should not tell anyone this. Is that understood?" They nodded at this.

"Dawn." Kaito called out and the she turned to him.

"Yes." He walked up to her and cupped her jaw.

"I'm going to the Hunter's Association headquarters to file that attack for you." He mumbled.

"You don't have to, I can do that." She said but he shook his head.

"It's okay, Dawn." He smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded. Kaito leaned in closer to her and finally captured her lips. Her eyes widened at this and they all gasped at this. She blinked and decided to let everything go, by closing her eyes and melting into the kiss as she kissed back.

Sora felt like his heart was crushed and stomped on. 'Looks like I was too late.' He thought to himself.

After a few seconds they pulled away from each other.

"Make sure you get rest, okay?" Kaito ruffled her hair.

"I will." She mumbled.

"I love you." Her heart stopped beating and she gulped at this; how was she going to respond to this? She went quiet and couldn't say anything. Kaito's soft smile dropped and he looked pissed off. He turned his back on her and started walking to the door.

"Kaito…" She grabbed his arm but he pulled out of her grasp. He opened the door and slammed it in her face.

She stood there looked at the ground and the tears fell down her cheek. She clenched her fist and it started trembling.

"Dawn…" Kaien trailed off and she turned to him.

"Why is he always like this? Why is he so bad tempered?!" She asked with tears falling down her cheeks. "And why does he have to take it out on people, people who really care for him?!"

"Look kid, there's a reason for that. He lived with a family that didn't care for each other and argued a lot. He keeps it all inside and never opens up to anyone. That's why he's like that, Dawn." Her master explained and her frustration melted away. She placed her hand onto her heart and decided.

"I promise…" She started.

"Promise what?" Kaien asked.

"I promise that I'll be there for him and I'll make him open up more. I'll change him for the better and I'll be his soul mate." She said with determination.

"That's my girl." Kaien smiled and she walked up to the desk. "They're your responsibility now."

"Okay, I'll look after them." Dawn mumbled.

"Hey! We're not kids!" Kairi said and the silver haired siblings glared at her.

"With that small cut, you would have been eaten alive, little girl, if it wasn't for Dawn." Toga growled.

"Yeah, you better thank my sister, for protecting you." Zero said through his teeth.

The auburn haired turned to Dawn with a fake smile on her face trying to look _'innocent'_.

"Thank you Dawn." She giggled.

"Whatever." Dawn mumbled as she rolled her eyes. Kairi stood up and walked up to the hunter.

"Oh my gosh Dawn, guess what?!" The silver haired woman glanced at her and blinked. "I'm a Princess of Heart and I can wield a Keyblade!"

"Oh whoop dee doo! Let's have a celebration." She muttered sarcastically.

"It's a real shame, since you're not real anyone important, nor do you have or wield a Keyblade." She grinded her teeth together.

"I may not have a Keyblade, Kairi! But I do have a strong heart, I ensure you that!" She snapped.

"You may think that _my _student is not important, but in this world she is. Dawn Kiryu is the second ranked vampire hunter in the whole association. Or in other words, she's the second best vampire hunter in the world and the best vampire huntress in the world, missy." Toga's voice was rising by the second.

Sora, Riku and Kairi stared at Dawn who was sitting on the desk, playing with a knife. There was a dart board on the wall which was behind Kairi and was position like it was on top of her head. Dawn had a great plan.

She saw a tie on the table; her adoptive father's tie. The silver haired teen covered her eyes and she had an extremely wicked, sick and twisted smirk.

"Kairi heads up!" Dawn shouted and the auburn haired Princess looked up. The silver haired huntress chucked the knife towards her.

"DAWN!" Zero and Kaien exclaimed and Kairi screamed.

But then everything was quiet as the knife stabbed onto the dart board. She took the tie off and looked at the board. Dawn smirked with triumph; bang in the middle.

"Dawn, don't you ever do that again!" Kaien warned her and she turned to him with such an innocent face.

"But I didn't think of it. Master told me that he would make me do it with Zero one day." Zero who was drinking water spat it out with shock. Sora and Riku couldn't help but snicker quietly at this.

"What?! Why are you blaming me?" Toga asked and Dawn's adoptive father sighed stressfully.

"Dawn, don't do it again; what if someday you're not as careful?" He asked. Dawn looked at her father with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm always careful; you know me by now." She mumbled.

"But what if you killed her?" Her father countered back and she sighed.

"If I really wanted to kill her, which I want to do…" Their eyes and they gasped at what she said especially the Princess of Heart. "…I would kill her somewhere else, not in the Academy." She said nonchalantly with a shrug.

They all stared at her and her eyebrow twitched with irritation. She huffed and growled muttering some swear words under her breath.

"I'm kidding! Gosh, you really think I'd do that?" She asked and Zero smirked.

"Well, it _**is**_ coming out of your mouth, Dawn." He pointed out and Dawn glared at him.

"You're mean." She said.

"It's the truth." He mumbled and she stuck her tongue at him. "You're still a 5 year-old." She rolled her lavender eyes at this and sighed with annoyance.

"Whatever." She said and then noticed something from the corner of her eye; Kairi was breathing heavily with tears falling down her cheeks. Dawn got up and walked up to her.

"Kairi…" She mumbled softly and the said girl looked up.

Kaien smiled at this; his little girl was going to apologise.

"Are you scared? Heh, how pathetic." The youngest Kiryu smirked and Kairi gulped. "Imagine if it really killed you." Dawn whispered very quietly for only Kairi to hear. The auburn haired girl shivered with fear.

"Dawn, aren't you going to apologise?" Kaien asked.

"It wasn't my fault and she didn't die…unfortunately." Dawn said.

"But still…" The Headmaster trailed off. The silver haired teenage girl growled and stood up. She pointed her finger at her adoptive father.

"Look, my mother has always taught me so many lessons. She told me that I should never apologise to anyone if it isn't my fault. Even if the person is of a higher status, whether she's a Princess…" Dawn glanced at Kairi. "…or even the Vampire Hunter President. I will never apologise when it's not my fault." She declared.

She felt someone place their hand on her head and looked at her Master.

"You're just like your mother sometimes. But mostly like your father. If they were both alive. They would have been so proud of you, kid." He rustled her hair and she sighed with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I don't know about that, Master." She said but he shook his head at this. He cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

"They would." He wiped her tears and Sora stared at Dawn; he wanted to wipe those tears so badly.

"Now stop crying. Tell me, who's the brave and strong little huntress I know and love?" He asked.

"I am!" Dawn declared.

"Show me your war face!" Yagari shouted.

"ROOAAAARR!" She growled with her very scary war face and he laughed at this.

"That's my little huntress." He rustled her hair. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Master…" She mumbled.

"What is it Dawn?" He asked and she smiled at him; the first time in a very, very, _**VERY**_ long time. Zero, Kaien and Toga was shocked at this. Sora smiled; her smile was so lovely and warm.

"Thank you for everything." Dawn said. "Thank you for taking me in, training me and helping me become the person I am today. Thank you very much, master." She mumbled but he shook his head at this.

"You don't have to thank me; I chose to do this for you. You will always be my dearest baby student." He rustled her hair and she smiled woefully with a tear falling down her cheek.

"I'm not a baby anymore." The silver haired girl mumbled sheepishly.

"You're always our baby here." Toga said and Kairi snickered at this.

"You'll always be my baby sister, who I love more than anyone else." Zero said and she turned to him. The lavender eyed girl walked up to him and he hugged her. He kissed her head and she sighed with content.

"You're my baby Princess who Daddy loves soooooooo very much!" Kaien said and she turned to him.

"I love you too…" She mumbled "…Daddy." Dawn smiled and he started crying waterfalls. He practically skipped up to her and was about to jump on her. But she stepped back and jumped over him. They were amazed at her speed. He fell onto the ground and got up. He looked back at her and wiped his head.

"Doesn't Daddy get a hug?" He asked.

"Trick question," She said "does Daddy deserve a hug?"

"Of course he does!" Kaien shouted.

"No he doesn't!" Toga disagreed. Dawn walked up to him and hugged her father.

"Of course he deserves a hug and all my love too." She mumbled and he hugged her back.

"My little girl; Daddy's little girl." He whispered and her eyes widened.

"_Dawn, you're my little girl; you're Daddy's little girl." _

It was as if she heard her father's voice. She placed her hands onto her adoptive father's chest and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled as she looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"What's wrong, my little girl?" He asked with a smile and she growled. The silver haired girl gripped onto her fists until they trembled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She yelled. "I WILL NEVER BE YOUR LITTLE GIRL; EVER, SO JUST DON'T CALL ME THAT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" The tears fell down her cheeks and they were shocked; one minute she was happy but now she was as annoyed as hell.

Dawn turned around and was running out of the running until someone grabbed her wrist. "Whoever is holding my wrist let me go." She muttered murderously.

"Dawn…" Sora trailed off and she turned to him with a glare. She stared at him with such a loathing and hateful look, but her lavender eyes had this woeful glint in them.

"LET. ME. GO." She said and pulled her wrist from his grasp; but it was too strong.

"I'll never let go of you. I won't let go of you again, ever again!" The brown haired teen stated.

She pulled her wrist away from his grasp. And what she did next made everyone gobsmacked; especially Sora.

_***SMAAAAAAAACK* **_

Dawn slapped Sora across the face. His eyes widened and he felt his heart stopped beating.

"Why can't you let go of me?" She asked and ran out the door.

* * *

The lavender eyed teen ran into her room, slammed her door behind her and locked it. She jumped onto her bed. She hugged her pillow and buried her face in it.

Dawn started crying her heart out. Everything in her life was falling apart and getting worse. First a loveless alliance, her adoptive father reminding her of her real father and finally Sora himself. Deep, deep, deep within her heart, she still had feelings for the brown haired boy. But everything was a mess and she still hasn't forgiven him yet. The cracks in her heart started to get bigger again.

* * *

_Elsewhere: _

There was a small kind of projection of Kingdom Hearts in front of Master Yen Sid on his table. King Mickey stood in front of the Master's desk. The cracks of Kingdom Hearts were getting bigger and deeper.

"No!" King Mickey shouted as he shook his head.

"The cracks of Kingdom Hearts are getting larger and it may break into pieces again. But the light has not faded. The light is still strong; Kingdom Hearts has not given up." Master Yen Sid stated.

* * *

Oh what does that mean? Please review and thanks for reading!

~Parisa01


End file.
